


Last Christmas

by OfTheSea9513



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Minor Mention Of Character Death, Past Relationship(s), nothing explicit though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfTheSea9513/pseuds/OfTheSea9513
Summary: Deckard remembers the last time he celebrated Christmas, something that he had tried long and hard to forget.
Relationships: Luke Hobbs/Deckard Shaw, past Deckard Shaw/Brixton Lore
Comments: 1
Kudos: 91





	Last Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm supposed to be working on Familial Love, but this Christmas fic refused to leave my mind!
> 
> Un-betaed, so sorry for any grammatical errors!

Deckard woke up and immediately panicked in the one second before he remembered where he was. He looked over at the empty side of the bed for a moment, wondering if he had been left alone in the house before the faint sound of Christmas music made its way into the room.

_Huh,_ Deckard thought. He must have slept better than he has in years if he was able to forget not only where he was, but what day it was.

As the Christmas music continued to play, Deckard couldn’t help but remember the last time he had celebrated Christmas with someone. The memory brought back a single name that left a bitter taste in his mouth.

_Brixton._

Deckard had tried incredibly hard to forget that time in his life, refusing to open up about it even to his siblings. Whenever anyone asked, his response has always been to snap that it wasn’t any of their bloody business, and that was usually the end of it. Deckard was secretly grateful that no one was brave enough to push the issue further, or else he’d have to address the fact that those memories were just too painful for him to relive.

Unfortunately, his freshly woken up mind didn’t seem to get the memo, since before he knew it Deckard was vividly remembering a faraway safe house, where he laid out on the couch with Brixton cuddled up under his arm. The fireplace was going, and Deckard remembers being mesmerized by how beautiful Brixton looked sleeping under the glow of the fire.

Brixton had woken up, and Deckard had leaned down and given him a sweet, lazy kiss. Before he could think twice about it, he had said “I love you.”

It was like time had stopped between them. _Shit shit shit_. Deckard had never said that to any of his lovers before, had never even come close to it, and he had no idea how Brixton was going to respond.

All the insecurities and doubts running through Deckard’s mind quickly flew out the window when Brixton leaned up and kissed him, hard and passionate. At the time, Deckard was so relieved by Brixton’s response and consumed by the kiss that he never registers that Brixton had never actually said the words back. He ended up kicking himself for it months later, when Brixton was staring up at him with an angry, betrayed look in his eyes as Deckard was forced to make the choice to kill him after refusing to join Eteon.

Deckard had refused to celebrate another Christmas after that, looking for any job to do over the holidays, and on the years he couldn’t find any giving a half-assed excuses to his mother so he could sit at his flat in London alone and drink himself to sleep.

Deckard’s memory shifts to the next time he ends up seeing Brixton, on a crowded London street in the middle of a fight that somehow involved his little sister and the Jolly Green Giant that is Luke Hobbs. Deckard remembers turning around and meeting Britxton’s eyes, this time cold and hard as they stared back at him, lacking any of the emotion Deckard remembered Brixton having. It was like the scar that Brixton had left on his heart had been ripped open all over again.

Deckard is forced back to the present by a squeal coming from the same direction as the cheesy Christmas music. Deckard shakes off these horrible memories and gets out of bed, making his way towards the noise. He walks into the living room to see Sam had already begun tearing open her Christmas presents while Luke was in the kitchen, making what will no doubt be a sorry excuse for a Christmas breakfast that Deckard will have to try and salvage later. Luke looked up from whatever he was burning on the stove and grinned. “There she is! I was beginning to worry you were gonna sleep through the entire day, princess.”

Deckard can’t help but smile back. He thinks for a moment that in past years, that would have been his ideal way to spend Christmas. But now, looking around and seeing the real, genuine warmth and joy that filled this house, he knew he never wanted to spend Christmas any other way ever again.


End file.
